What? A princess?
by SassyOMG2282
Summary: Five girls got curious one day when they are told a fairy tale. What happens when this fairy tale ruins their teenage lives forever? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno TemOC ON HIATUS! sry..
1. Chapter 1

**Sassy: Hey new story coming at you!!**

**Sakura: Am I in it?**

**Sassy: Of course!**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Sassy: XD**

**Sakura: What?**

**Sassy: Oh.. Nothing…**

**Sakura: What? I WANNA KNOW!**

**Sassy: Forget about it…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter One: The Books have been chosen

"This popcorn has more of a buttery taste to it… not as salty as the other one… Wait.. Is this.. WHAT DID YOU GUYS PUT INTO THIS!?"

She heard laughter as she pouted.

"Not fair! what else is in here? Zit cream??!"

"No. Ino you can take off the blind fold now.." she heard a familiar voice. She pulled off the blind fold revealing her light blue eyes to the light of the room and to her four friends who were still smiling and laughing. She then looked down at the popcorn she was eating.. Yes, the popcorn had lots of butter topped on it, but it also had a dirty sock stuffed on the bottom. There was also zit cream and shampoo mixed with the butter. She looked away in disgust.

"Guys! You really could've killed me!" she whined as her friends laughed then frowned at that comment.

"We're sorry, but that was just too funny! You should have seen your face when you ate some of the zit cream!" her best friend, Sakura, who sat next her, said as she giggled.

"Come on, Hinata it's your turn." her other friend, Temari replied as she nudged the other girl next to her.

Ino had been sitting around with four of her best friends. They had been together since they were seven and went through many years of school together. They were having a sleepover, since it was Friday night, and were sitting in a circle in Sakura's bedroom taste testing popcorn. What Ino's other friends did, was unexpected to her at least.

Their sleeping bags lay beside them and popcorn was scattered all over the room. Makeup bags, clothes, and jewelry were also laying around. The circle started with Ino.

Ino had her light blue eyes and light blonde hair. Some of her hair was hanging on the left side of her pale face. She wore her favorite pajamas and slippers with her hair stuck up into a fast, yet neat ponytail which went down to her waist.

Sakura was the one who got everyone together for the party. She was sitting on the right side of Ino. She had strawberry pink hair that went down to her ears and light green eyes. She was a bit shorter than Ino, as a matter of fact, the shortest of the five girls. She had the second best scores in her school testing.

On Sakura's right sat TenTen. She had dark brown eyes with the same color hair that was rarely seen down because it was always in two buns on the top of her head. She was voted treasurer in high school 3 times in a row. She was a year older than Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and was in 11th grade. She had a passion for skating in the local Konaha skating rank. Although, if she told her parents, they would never accept it.

To TenTen's right sat the tomboy girl, Temari. Temari has two brothers. One older, and one younger. She is in the same grade as Tenten and has a firing personality. Who ever pissed her off would pay. She had a darker blond hair than Ino's with four different ponytails sticking out of each side. One on the left bottom one on the left top and the same for the right side. .Her turquoise eyes happened to match the pajama shirt and pants she was wearing.

Next to her was Hinata. She was a shy girl that was in the same grade as Ino and Sakura. She had blackish, purplish hair that came down to her shoulders with passion. Her eyes were wide, big and resembled, pearls so it looked like she has no pupils. She was the shyest girl of the five. But she did have a passion for fashion. That was the skill her and Ino shared.

"Ok… now make sure that you guys put stuff into this that is eatable! Or I'll sue you!" Hinata joked.

"I'll be our lawyer!" shouted TenTen as she shot her hand into the air.

"I don't think I _want _you as my lawyer." Ino joked. "You might screw everything up.." she and the other girls laughed.

"Fine.. Don't trust me.." Tenten said in mock-seriousness as she crossed her arms, turned away, and made a fake pout.

"No TenTen.. You don't get it. I trust you, but do you trust yourself?" Ino said mysteriously trying to confuse the hyper girl.

"Um….." she said.. There was a very long silence.. The other girls sweat dropped.

"I'm thinking.." she said after they didn't know how long.

"It's not a hard question!" cried Sakura.

"Well… how would you know! Smarty pants!" TenTen cried as she couldn't keep up the act anymore and fell backward laughing.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore.." said Sakura referring to the popcorn game as she whined out her last sentence.

"I really can't believe you sometimes, Sakura, you act so mature when your around anyone at school or around Sasuke, but you always act like a baby around us!" Ino said laughing as she began to braid Hinata's hair.

"You guys are my best friends! I can be anything I want to be around you guys.." she mumbled the last few words as she opened a magazine, grabbed a pen, and began to do the crossword puzzle inside. There was a long silence. When they heard a groan from Temari.

"I'm hungry.. Can we go and get some ice cream from that shop down the street?" Temari asked as the other girl's eyes light up.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison as they grabbed some jeans to replace with there pajama pants. After that they did each other's make-up, their hair and look at each other's outfits.

"Wow.. We look pretty cute for going out in pajama shirts!" Ino replied as they all looked at their self and each other in the larger mirror in the Sakura's bathroom. They all giggled as they saw Sakura's younger sister, Taki, rush in.

"Sakura! Suki and his friend are trying to stick pudding up my nose and they're winning!" she cried as she rushed to her sister's side and hugged her leg.

Taki was the adorable youngest daughter in Sakura's family. She was five and acted just like Sakura when she was younger. Suki was her fraternal twin brother that annoyed her every day. The five always felt bad for the little girl and took her places with them. That was just what they were going to do. Take her out.

"Hey Taki, wanna come and get some ice cream with us? Sakura is buying!" said Ino as she bent down and ruffled up the girl's hair.

"Hey!" said Sakura as she pouted as she took out her wallet to see if she had enough money.

"Sure! Thanks Ino, everyone!" she said as she smiled.

They all got downstairs were they saw Suki and his friend Tai playing with pudding. They were rounding it around in their hands. That is when they saw Taki.

"Hey Taki! Come play with us!" Suki said evilly as Tai laughed.

"Sorry Suki, but Taki is coming with us. We're going out." said Sakura as she grinned at her younger brother.

"Meany!" he yelled as he and Tai stormed out of the room.

"Mom! We're going out! And, we are taking Taki!" yelled Sakura to her mother who was cooking in the kitchen. Her mother's job involved cooking for parties. She could make anything. Her father was a doctor. In fact, he was one of the best doctors in the country. He would have to go on long business trips because celebrities would pay millions of dollars for plastic surgery or whatever it was. Sakura's grandparents also lived in their house. Along her great aunts and uncles. And her twice removed cousin. Yes, her house was a very busy place.

"Have a good time girls!" her mom called back as they headed out the door.

"Hey Sakura, what time does the ice cream shop close anyway?" asked Hinata as they walked down the side walk. It was beginning to get very late. The moon shone brightly in the sky and light poles hanged over the street side walks. Letting them see through the night. Cars zoomed by with their headlights beaming.

"It closes at.. 11.." mumbled Sakura.

"What time is it now then?" Temari asked before anyone else had the chance to.

"It's around…" said Ino as she looked at her watched. She had a scared look on her face as she began to run.

"Ino! What time is it!" the other girls cried she they ran a couple of yards behind her.

"10:45!" run!" she cried as she heard her friends paces getting faster.

"Are we going to make it?" Taki said out of breathe as the six girls huffed and puffed while running it had been about 10 minutes since they last talked and concentrated on running.

"Just…one…more block…." Ino said as she tried to catch her breath.

They all finally saw the ice cream shop in view. The fake vanilla ice cream cone sat on the top of the small roof.. Tempting…Just so tempting..

Anyway, they all quickened their paces. Ino was the first to reached the room as she rushed in. That's when, she saw something.. Or someone in her way.

"Watch out!" she cried as she tried to stop. But she slammed into the other person's chest. They both were sent backwards and fell onto the tiled floor.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" cried the other person.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the person who she had ran into. He was sitting on the floor with her and was staring back at her. He had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail at the top of his head. Oh yeah, he was the cute guy who sat behind her in geography class. His name was Shikamaru Nara. She had to admit, she had a major crush on him. Sakura and the other girls ran in after the accident.

"Ino! Are you ok?" said Temari as they all helped her up. Then Ino walked over to Shikamaru. Lending out a hand for him to take so he could get up. He got up and ignore Ino's hand muttering out the word "Troublesome" and walked back over to his friends who stood over on the other side of the room.

"Hm…What a jerk!" cried Ino as she dusted herself off. She looked over at Shikamaru's friends. There stood Naruto Uzmazaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyugga, which was Hinata's cousin, some other kid who she had never seen before, and of course, Shikamaru.

"Oh well, ice cream time!!" said Ino as she skipped over to the counter. The group of guys looked at the six girls. Naruto reacted quickly.

"Sakura! Hey whats up?" he cried as he walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! Just hang out with my friends and little sister, you know everyone right?"

"Yeah I know them. Hey girls!" He said and they all waved. The two began to talk about school and other stuff that the other girls didn't feel like listening to. So, they began to order.

"So.. You know everyone right?" Naruto said as he pointed to his friends.

"No.. not all of them.." she said referring to the other guy none of the girls had seen before.

"That's Riku. He's Shikamaru's cousin. His family moved here a couple days ago." he said.

"Hey.." Riku replied.

"Hi.. I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my friends. InoYamaka, Hinata Hyugga, TenTen, and Temari no Sabaku. That's my sister Taki." said Sakura happily shaking Riku's hand.

"Oh yeah your Naruto's lab partner? And your friend is related to Neji?" he asked.

"Yeah.. They are cousins.." Ino interrupted putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder and grinning.

"So, anyways you know everyone else. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke." Naruto said as Sakura blushed at the last name.

"Well…I will see you at work Sakura! By girls!" said Naruto as he dragged his friends out of the ice cream place.

"Bye Naruto! By everyone!" called the six girls in unison.

There was a moment of silence. Then Ino interrupted the silence.

"Being friends with Naruto has there advantages, Sakura" Ino said as she winked and elbowed Sakura in the rib. They got their ice cream and began to walk to the park. There was only a few people there since it was around midnight. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Taki sat on a bench as Sakura and Temari began to pace next to the bench. They all happily licked their ice creams.

"So, Ino, I saw you looking at Shikamaru at the ice cream shop!" giggle Sakura as she then burst into laughter as she saw Ino's face. She was bright red. Blushing.

"I-I.. was not!" she said turning redder by the second. She tried to defend herself. But failed and sighed.

"We all know you have had a crush on him since pre-school!" said Temari. She had to admit, when she was younger, she had a crush on him too. She soon got over it when she realized her was too lazy. Ino could have him.

"Hey! Don't be acting all innocent! We saw you checking the new kid Riku out!" said Tenten bursting into laughter with Sakura. Temari glared. She had a little blush across her cheeks.

"Tenten! I saw you checking out my cousin!" said Hinata pointing at Tenten. Sakura almost had ice-cream coming out of her noise.

"But, Hinata, It's so obvious you have a crush on my first guy best friend!" Sakura said still laughing. She was referring to Naruto. Hinata's head could have exploded from embarrassment. She was as red as a red crayon. Everyone glared at Sakura as she laughed and laughed. Taki decided not to listen to the teens and licked her ice-cream happily.

"You have a crush on Sasuke!" they all shouted. Sakura's face turned pink. She shook her head.

"Of course I don't! That guy? Pft. No way." she said waving her hands in front of her face trying to stop her blush. She only got redder.

"Yeah right, whenever he walks by, you look like your going to faint!" said Hinata in her soft voice. They all laughed at Sakura and began to head home. Finishing their ice creams.

"Hey, you wanna listen to my grandma's scary stories when we get home?" asked Sakura. All the girls nodded. Hinata shivered.

"Her stories are so scary. They are almost as scary as Ino's face." she said jokingly as Ino hit on the arm lightly. They all laughed.

"I've never heard grandma's stories!" said Taki pouting. Sakura ruffed her hair.

"And you will not hear them anytime soon cuz mom will not allow it." said Sakura. Taki began to whine.

"Aw, come on Sakura-niichan! I wanna hear it! You gotta be the cool sister!" said Taki tugging on Sakura's pants a little. Sakura sighed.

"I would let you, but the last time you saw that scary movie we all watched you have nightmares for a week. Don't worry. Tomorrow I will make it up to you." Sakura said looking down at her little sister smiling. They finally arrived back at Sakura's house. When they got in, Sakura and Taki's mom sent Taki to bed. The five teens walked into the living room where Sakura's grandma sat in her rocking chair. She rocked back and forth staring into the now started fire.

(A/n: There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts. She gets the mental award though!)

They all sat down on the floor next to her rocking chair like a bunch of little kids. Sakura's grandma's head turned.

"Grandma Ruka, what story are you going to tell us today?" asked Sakura. They all leaned in eagerly. Grandma Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like two year olds and sit on the bunches of couches in the room!" said Grandma Ruki as they all laughed and sat on the couches. She began to talk again.

"It's not a scary story, but it is a _true _story." said Grandma Ruka. She cleared her throat and started the story.

"Once upon a time, there lived six teenagers. They were best friends. One day, they were walking along the street when they saw a bookshop. Since one of the girls loved books, they all went into the shop. They looked all over book shop, but there were only six books there."

"Wait.. Six books?" asked Tenten interrupting. Grandma Ruki continued.

"Yes, so they bought them all. They each had a book. When they got back to one of the girl's houses, They opened the books. And something… happened."

"What happened?" asked Tenten again. Grandma Ruka sighed.

"If you shut up I will tell you!" she said.

"Anyway, when they opened the books, there was a story in each. And they would turn into the main characters for whoever had what story." she said.

"That's seems a little stupid." said Ino. "What do you think we are, five?"

"Well, you acted like your five!"

"…..True-Hey!"

"These were not just any ordinary books, no they were much more than that. The main characters were princesses!"

"What kind of princesses?"

"The Disney movie kind."

"Hey I love those movies!"

"Well, there was Bell, from Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, from well.. Cinderella, Jasmine from Aladdin, Rapunzel, Aerial from the Little Mermaid, and Snow White." she said.

"Was this after the movies were made?" asked Hinata.

"No, It was before. Those books were made from centuries and centuries ago. I'll get back to that. But, at night, around 11, the girls would turn back into the princesses. I remind you, this book is not allowed in sunlight or else the person who is turned into that princess for every night will turn into dust. They could also not tell a soul beside the other princesses. They had three warnings to get back to their book on time. They first warning was that their mood would change completely. If they were sad before, they would be happy during the spell. You know what I mean. The second sign is that they start to turn back. They could _feel _themselves turning back. The third sign is that they would see everything in green."

"Wow…."

"Green?"

"Is there a consequence if they do not get back to the book on time?"

"The person or people with that person is with will pay." she said in a scary voice. The girls screamed.

"So what about that part with the book were made centuries and centuries ago?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yes, those books were made millions of years before the six teenagers girls ran across them. There were many other girls before them that felt the same experience. And some that just didn't make it. And turned into dust. Those girls that turned into them around 50 years ago changed it completely." she paused as the girls leaned in closer.

"One of the girls, got so greedy that she took the books and wrote down their story. Returning them to their spots before the girls could notice. She took these stories and handed them to animation producers around the world. She got millions and they were turned into children movies. The other girls got made at her for this deed. And they all separated. Never seeing each other again."

"So did the spell ever come off of them?"

"Only one got her spell off. The spell could only be broken if you found your prince charming and had your first true love's first kiss. She found him and the spell came off. As for the others girls, they all turned old and got sick and died. Somehow. And every time they would leave the book in their will to give to the girl who broke the spell. She still has the books to this very day."

"Wow, she's still alive?"

"Yes, and she still tells this story to her grandchildren. She told it to me." she said.

"Does she live around here?"

"I don't know, I have not talked to her in forever."

"That's so cool!"

"Yep.. Now go away! Granny is tried." she said shooing the girls out of the room. Sakura's grandfather came into the room and sat down on the rocking chair next to her. He smiled.

"If only they knew." he said. They held hands in silence. Watching the fire.

(A/n: Aw! Old people love!)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The girls laughed after a game of twister. They sat down in the middle of Sakura's room again and talked.

"Your grandma's story was so cool!"

"You think it's true?"

"Nah."

"Well,…..I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah think about it!"

"Hey, now I am in the mood to read a fairytale!"

"Let's go see if my grandma has anything in the attic."

"Aren't we not suppose to be up there?"

"It's ok! We'll just not get caught!"

"Good plan."

They snuck out of Sakura's room and into the hallway. They opened the door to the attic and climb the stairs quietly. Shutting the door behind them. They finally got up to the top as Sakura switched on the lights. The room was just like any ordinary attic. It had spider webs and all. They ducked and dodged them as they came to a old book case. On it sat six books.

"Oh! Let's get these ones!" said Tenten. She picked up the brown book with a gold lining. Ino nodded and picked up the pink one before Sakura could snatch it. Sakura pouted and grabbed the green book with a red lining. Temari grabbed the light blue book and Hinata grabbed white with black lining book. There was one book left sitting on the bookshelf. They heard a noise from downstairs.

"Quickly! Back to my room!" said Sakura as they snuck back out of the attic and into Sakura's room. Luckily, no one spotted them. They sat down on the floor once again and looked at their books.

"Wow.. They look so old."

"Well, their only old because their my grandma's. And you know my grandma."

They all nodded and began to open the books. They shrieked as they felt themselves changing.

"Whats happening to us?!"

"I don't know! But I feel weird!"

The large light that surround them finally disappeared. They all shrieked again as they saw each other.

"You have a dress on!"

"You do too!"

"Oh. My. GOD! This can't be happening! I have fins!!!" wailed Sakura. The other girls all looked at Sakura from where they stood. She had a long green tail and red hair. She only had two sea shells covering up her-

"Get me to water! I think I am drying out!" she cried again. With difficulty, they lifted her up and carrying her ungracefully to the bathroom. Wow. And still no one spotted them. They filled up the huge tube and dropped Sakura in. She sighed in relief as they shut the door behind them. They all looked at themselves in the mirror.

"You look like Snow White, Hinata!" said Ino. Hinata twirled and smiled.

"Thanks.. I guess.." Hinata wore a dress that had a blue top and yellow bottom. Her hair was it's usual black color but it was shorter than her very long hair. It went up to her ear lope. She had skin as white as snow and lips as red as a rose. (A/n: Is that how it goes… I don't know…)

"Do you think that my grandma's story was real?" asked Temari. Ino glared at her.

"Obviously!" she said. Angrily. She was Rapunzel .She had long blond hair was held up in a very long wrapped bun so I did not touch the ground. She has a beautiful long pink dress that had sparkles covering it.

The other girls stood in shock. How could this be happening?

"Should we go to your grandma?" asked Temari. She was Cinderella. Her hair was much shorter and not in it's normal four ponytails. It was up in a bun style on the top of her head with a little toppling down onto the left of her face. She wore a light blue long dress with glass slippers.

"No way! She will totally yell at us! We will figure this out." said Sakura. She was Aerial.

"Maybe this is all just a prank." exclaimed Tenten. She was Bell. AKA, Beauty. She had her usual dark brown hair hanging down to her shoulder and the largest dress out of all the girls. It was a golden yellow and poofed out. When she turned around, she could make someone fall over.

"What do we do?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: YES! FINISHED!**

**Sakura: Yay! I'm a mermaid!**

**Sassy: Note to readers: If anyone has not seen any of the following Disney movies, go watch them or just please don't flame me:**

**Beauty and The Beast- Tenten**

**The Little Mermaid- Sakura**

**Rapunzel- Ino**

**Cinderella- Temari (Haha she got the two step brothers to match lol) **

**Snow White- Hinata**

**Sakura: Who does the last book belong to? Are they going to tell? Stay tuned!**

**Sassy: Chapter two: What do we do?**

**Sakura: Review Please! Be nice!**

**Sassy: Note: I do not own Disney characters or Naruto characters. I made up the plot all by myself though! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sassy: Ah! No reviews.. I feel so unloved!**

**Sakura: It's ok! Once you get more into the story, more people will review! I hope…**

**Sassy: Yes, cross our fingers! **

**Sakura: Ok, then since there is no reviewers, then we have to skip the thank you's!**

**Sassy: (Sobs) Let's just start the story**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2: What do we do?!**

"Come on, this is probably just some joke your grandma is playing on us." said Ino. "You remember the time she told us that murder story about this house then made your uncle come into your room with an axe? It's just like this! Accept… this is a little more detailed and believable." she said. Sakura shook her head.

"My grandma could not have done all of this!" said Sakura. "I think… she wasn't lying."

"Are you serious, Sakura? She just _happened _to tell us the story the day we became cursed!?" she asked. Sakura nodded. Ino sighed and groaned.

"What are we going to do!?" she cried and began to hit her head multiple times on the bathroom wall. The other girls sighed.

"Aw, come on, Ino! It will be fun! And stop doing that! You're going to lose all of your brains cells!" said Tenten trying to pull Ino away from the wall.

"I don't think that she had any brain cells before she started doing that!" commented Temari. Tenten laughed and got Ino off the wall.

"Now, I know you and the wall are very connected, Ino but you have to stop. You might die and then… wait that might be a good thing!" said Tenten. Everyone but Ino laughed.

"Why do you guys always make fun of me!?" said Ino with a very chibi pout to follow.

"We don't just make fun of you! We make fun of so called "forehead girl"!" said Tenten. Sakura glared.

"Excuse me! We make fun of your stupid hair buns!"

"What did you say!?"

"Oh yeah, and the way you dress!"

"What about you!? You have those stupid shoes that make you trip multiple times up the stairs! We make fun of you and call you big foot!"

"What!? Tenten! We make fun of your stupid saggy pants that always get stuck in the door at school!"

"Girls! Girls! I know you have problems and I am much better than you, but you have to stop! We are all friends!" said Temari. Sakura and Tenten glared.

"You have those stupid four pigtails!" said Tenten.

"Yeah, what makes _you _think you are so special?!" added Sakura. Temari glared.

"Hey! These four pigtails are better than your pink hair, Sakura!"

"What did you say!?!?"

They girls began to try to rip each other apart. Ino and Hinata sighed and just stood on the other side of the bathroom.

"Do you think we are going to change back?" Hinata asked Ino starting a conversation. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know, Hinata, but if this is all true, I want Shika to be my true love's first kiss!" she said with hearts in her eyes. Hinata giggled.

"What about you, Hinata? I'm guessing you want Naruto, no doubt." she said. Hinata looked up at Ino.

"Yeah, but he will never like me. He thinks I'm weird." Hinata said and sighed. Ino sighed too.

"Shikamaru thinks I'm too troublesome and annoying." Ino said. Both girls bowed their heads down and sighed. Hinata looked back up and smiled.

"We can always dream, right?" she asked Ino. Ino smiled back.

"Yeah.." she said softly. "What if we never find our true love's first kiss and we are stuck like this forever?"

"Well, we are going to be asking that to ourselves for a while, Ino." Hinata answered back. She yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too, let's get out of here." said Ino. She turned to her other fighting friends.

"Will you guys stop so we can go to sleep." asked Ino. She yawned and Hinata followed with another yawn. Sakura sighed.

"Truce?" asked Sakura hold out her hand for Temari and Tenten to shake. Temari grinned and took it.

"For now." she said. Sakura laughed and Tenten giggled.

"Wait, guys! I can't get out of the water!" said Sakura. The girls turned to her.

"Someone's gonna have to stay with her." said Tenten. "I guess Temari and I can't cuz we will fight with her."

"I will." said Ino. "We will lock the bathroom door tonight. There are two bathrooms in your house anyway." said Ino. "I'm gonna to get a sleeping bag." she said and ran back into the other room to get all she needed.

When just Ino and Sakura were alone in the bathroom, Ino turned to her and smiled.

"Do you think everything is going to be ok?" she asked. There was worry in her voice. Sakura sighed.

"We will figure this out. But we have to make sure my grandma doesn't find out. She would kill us!" she said. Ino and the other girls all had to go to sleep in their huge dresses. For Hinata, it wasn't that bad since she had a small dress. But for Tenten, she would have troubled since she had the biggest dress out of all the girls.

"Well, goodnight!" said Ino she laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." said Sakura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ino's Dream**

_Ino found her self laying on a cement floor. She sat up and looked around. _

"_Hey this isn't Sakura''s house! Or mine! Where am I?" she asked herself. She got up and look around. It was just a table with a couple of stools on the right of the room. There was also a bunch of hay laying in another corner. Also a little door probably leading outside. She opened it and came to a little town. She smiled._

"_Aw! This is a pretty!" she said. "Wait. Is this…" she looked down to her clothes then at her hair. "I'm in a Rapunzel story! Wait.. I DON'T KNOW THE REPUNZEL STORY!" she cried. She slightly sobbed to her self. Then she sighed. _

"_Ok, now I just need to figure it out." she said to herself. All the sudden, a old woman with a large coat over herself came up to her._

"_Ew! You're ulgy!"_

!RESTART!

_Ino found herself laying on a cement floor. She sat up and looked around._

"_Wow major de javu there." she said rubbing her head. She realized. _

"_If I say something that is wrong, then I will start over?" she said to herself and sighed. This was going to be a long night. She went back outside and saw the woman come back up to her. _

"_Hello, young girl. I have a message for you." she said. Ino looked at her. _

"_Oh ok." she said. "Do you happened to know who it is from?" she asked the old woman sighed to herself mentally that she was not messing up. The woman smiled. _

"_It's a message FOR YOUR DOOM! HAHAHAHA!" the old woman pulled off her cloak to see a witch. She took out her wand and laughed some more._

"_That's not very nice!" said Ino. Then she realized her mistake. "Oh sh-"_

!RESTART!

_Ino found her self laying on a cement floor. She sat up and looked around._

"_GAHH!" she yelled in frustration. Then she stomped out of the house once more. The old woman was back. _

"_Hello, young girl. I have a message for you." she said. Ino looked at her. _

"_Oh ok." she said. "Do you happened to know who it is from?" she asked the old woman. The woman smiled. _

"_It's a message FOR YOUR DOOM! HAHAHAHA!" the old woman pulled off her cloak to see a witch. She took out her wand and laughed some more._

"_Oh no! Not my doom!" she cried. The witch soon knocked her out._

**(Coming back to Ino's weird dream after these few commotional messages!)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hinata's Dream**

_Hinata woke up to be sitting by a well. She got up and smiled. _

"_This is a great dream." she said to herself looking at the beautiful well and the flowers and things surrounding it. She looked down at her clothes and realized something. She had seen this before. Where had she seen this place before? Oh. The movie._

"_So I am in the Snow White movie?" she asked herself. Then she remember what Sakura's grandma said about doing the story at night. She sighed. She had to do the story prefect. _

(Author is too lazy to write what happens but she get through without restarting! Well, not all the way though… And, we come to when she meets the Dwarfs.)

_She woke up and looked around. She heard voices. _

"_She's awake! She's awake!"_

'_Aw! It's the little dwarfs!' she thought she opened her eyes and sat up. There stood the seven dwarfs. Except…._

"_You… You …you!" she said pointing to them all._

"_What?" they asked. There in front of her was Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, the new kid Riku, Shino and Kiba. She blushed as she saw them chibi. Then fainted._

!RESTART!

_Hinata woke up to be sitting by a well. She got up and smiled. _

"_Aw! I messed up! Just remember, Hinata. Do not blush when you see them." she said to herself and began the story._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Temari's Dream**

_She woke up and felt her head pounding.  
_

"_Ow.." she mumbled and sat up from where she was sleeping. She had been still in her dress. _

"_Morning already?" she was not a morning person. She looked around the room. "Where is Hinata and Tenten?" she asked herself. The room looked like an old dungeon in a castle._

"_Oh crap. Don't tell me." she said to herself and groaned. "I'm in the Cinderella story." meaning that she would have to do the story every night and try not to mess up. "This. Really. Sucks."_

(Uh…. I don't know Cinderella's real name, so her real name is going to be Temari)

"_Temari! Temari! Wake up! You have to serve your step mother and step sisters breakfast!" shouted a voice from behind the door in the dungeon. _

"_I'm coming." she said. This was going to be a long dream. She got up and went outside to the barn to collect eggs, milk, and ham. When she finished, she came back in where she helped make the breakfast and brought it to the dining room. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. _

_There sitting at the dining room tables, we a crabby woman with black hair that was very short. Her chin was pointy and her noise looked like a pig's nose. Temari was about to make fun of the funny looking lady, but then she saw something even funnier._

_On both sides of the ugly lady, sat her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Except, they __**definitely **__did not look normal. Not at all. They were both……. _

_Girls._

_Either that, or they had a secret passion for cross-dressing, Temari didn't know. _

_Gaara sat at the table with a dark red dress with gold lining across it. He had his normal red hair except it was long going down to his shoulders. He still had too much eye liner under his eyes. _

_Kankuro was wearing a black dress with purple lining across it. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders as well. Instead of his normal look for school, he had purple eye liner on his eye lid. _

_Both boys… uh. Girls, looked….. Pretty._

_Temari busted into laughter. They all just looked at her in shock. _

!RESTART!

_She woke up and felt her head pounding._

"_Crap." she muttered. "I started over again." Then she heard the voice again. _

"_Temari! Temari! Wake up! You have to serve your step mother and step sisters breakfast!" shouted the voice from behind the door in the dungeon. _

"_I'm coming." she said. She got up and went outside to the barn to collect eggs, milk, and ham. When she finished, she came back in where she helped make the breakfast and brought it to the dining room. She felt like laughing at the scene she was witnessing, but stopped herself. She walked in casually and set the food on the table. Her "sisters" began to vacuum up the food. '_At least they still have the same appetite.'_ she thought. She was about to get out of the room, when the snobby woman called to her._

"_CINDELLA! YOU FORGOT THE SALT!" _

_This would take forever….. _

I hope you all know what happens in Cinderella. Please know!)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Dance with me?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw something she had not been expecting._

_A handsome prince stood in front of her. He had silver-blue hair that was short down to his earlobes. He wore a light blue tuxedo with a red rose attached to one of the pockets in the front._

_It was Riku. _

_Temari blushed like crazy. He was so hot!_

"_S-sure.. Ok." she said shyly. Taking the boy's hand gingerly. This was not the Temari we all know. _

'_I_ have never felt like this before_.' she thought to herself as she danced gracefully on the dance floor with the handsome prince. '_I don't even know him well!_' she thought again. She heard girls all over the ballroom steaming with anger. _

_Two of these people were Gaara and Kankuro. _

"_No! That girl ruined my big shot!" cried Gaara. Temari wanted to laugh hysterically when she saw Gaara's face. She kept her innocent looked plastered on her face as she laughed mentally. This was a one in a lifetime thing. Gaara being jealous of her of all people. As a matter of fact, being jealous of anyone. When the song was over, Riku brought her outside away from everyone. He brought her into a beautiful garden and near a small pond. Near the pond, was a swing. He dragged her over and began to push her. She laughed as she went higher and higher on the swing. _

_Later, they both sat on the steps near the garden that led into the ballroom. Riku gently stroked Temari's hand as they both held hands and sat close together. _

"_What is your name?" asked Riku. Temari was about to answer, when there was a loud ring. She looked up from where they sat on the steps to look at the large clock above. The clock read 11:50. She needed to get back._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go!" cried Temari getting up from where she sat with the handsome prince. She ran away._

"_Wait!" he called chasing after her. "I don't know your name!"_

_Temari dared to look back. Fear of doing it all over again. She could not be falling in love with him, could she?_

"_I'm sorry!" she called from behind her. When she ran down another pair of steps, something tripped her and caused her to loose her shoe. Knowing that it was suppose to happen, she ran off faster. Leaving the forgotten glass slipper on the steps. _

_She quickly got into her beautiful carriage as it began to drive off. Many knights ran after the carriage, but lucky, they lost the knights in a massive amount of dirt roads. _

_Temari sighed in relief. Then, realized as she sparkling a light blue color. As though she was surrounded by an aura. Then, the seat she was sitting on disappeared. As she screamed when she fell onto the dirt road. _

_When she lifted herself off the ground, the dress was gone, the horses were back to mice, and there was a huge squashed pumpkin in the middle of the road. _

_She ran off. Back home before Gaara, Kankuro, and the ugly woman came home._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tenten's Dream**

_She woke up in a cheery mood. Happy that the day was starting. Before she could even move from where she lay, she knew something was wrong. She was never happy in the morning. She sat up and looked around. She was in a small, warm room in a very fluffy bed……_

_Made out of hay._

"_Crap. I should have eating that green stuff in the back of Sakura's refrigerator last night." she said to herself and got off the bed. Looking to the table on the side of the bed, there was a brush that looked very…. Well let's just say……._

_Ugly looking. _

_She picked it up and examined it. She shrugged and began to brush her long brown hair. She looked at her hair she held in her hand, then did a double take. Her hair was a darker brown than this. _

_Wait……._

_She wasn't in Sakura's room! Or at the crappy house she called home! Where was she?_

_The next thing she did was look down at her clothes. She was in medieval maiden clothes. The normal blue dress with a brownish looking apron around her waist. _

_The apron looked unclean….._

_Ew. _

_She then took a few more seconds to realize that she was not where she thought as was…_

_Obviously._

_And, she must of played too much of that computer game "World of Warcraft". _

_No….that's not it._

_Something more….._

(A/n: Give Tenten a little time! She just woke up! Lol)

"_Oh! I must be trapped in out of those virtual tours of the medieval times in one of the rooms like I was in third grade!" she said to herself. It took the teachers two hours to realize their third loudest student was still at the museum. _

_They realized when they got back to school. _

"_Nah.. that's not it!" she said to herself. She began to pace. Then, she realized something._

"_Wait… since I was turned into a princess…" Tenten said. She thought harder about what Grandma Ruki said._

"_So, I must be in my dream!" she explained remembering everything. She frown._

"_This might take a while."_

_She opened the door to the room she sat in. There was a small kitchen with a man sitting down making what Tenten guessed was breakfast. She gabbed some books and walked over to the man._

"_Good morning, Belle." the man said to Tenten. She guessed it was her father in the story._

"_Good morning, father. I'm going to go out now!" said Tenten happily. As she found the door that led outside and shut it behind her. She stepped outside and began to skip toward town. Just like in the movie. She heard music that came from no where which kind of freaked her out. She shrugged and continued skipping. Birds began to chirp and everything seeemed normal. Until she got to town._

_People began to come out of their house and start the morning. Happily doing what they were suppose to. She then heard someone singing. _

"_Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:" That's when she realized, she was the one who was singing!_

_  
"Bonjour!" sang one townsfolk she passed.  
_

"_Bonjour!" sang another old man. _

_  
"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" sang a woman as she walked by. _

_  
"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town" she sang again without even realizing. Damn this was getting annoying. _

_  
"Good Morning, Belle!" said a backer next to her. _

"Good morning, Monsieur." she said guessing on what was suppose to say. Thank god she knew French. 

_  
"And where are you off to, today?" asked the backer. She bite her lip. Not knowing what to say. _

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -" she replied before she was interrupted.  
"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!  
Hurry up!" the backer shouted as he ran off.

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" sang some woman walking by. She rolled her eyes mentally. They were almost as worst as people in school.

"Never part of any crowd" said another woman.

"'Cause her head's up on some cloud" sang another man.

"No denying she's a funny girl that Belle" sang all the townsfolk around Tenten. She was going to go nuts! Then a man and a woman walked by.

"Bonjour!" sang the man.

"Good day!" the woman sang back.

"How is your fam'ly?" asked the man as they walked off. Two other people walked up.

"Bonjour!" sang the woman. 

_  
"Good day!" replied the man. _

"How is your wife?" asked the woman as those two walked off like the others.

"I need six eggs!" cried a woman carrying many babies.

"That's too expensive!" scolded another woman back to the woman with the babies.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Tenten felt herself sing again. She felt like walking into the bookstore nearby. So she did. "Thank god the singing is over." she muttered.

"Ah, Belle." a nice man greeted Tenten as she entered.

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed." she repeated the words being told in her head.

"Finished already?" asked the man bewildered.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" asked Tenten.

"Not since yesterday." said the man as he chuckled.

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!" she said standing on a stood and grabbing a brown covered book that looked like the one she had. 

_  
"That one? But you've read it twice!" said the man as he chuckled again. Apparently amused by Tenten. _

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring  
swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise -" she said dreamly letting the words slip out of her mouth. She didn't like this at all, but she just kept a straight face.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" said the man giving her back the book as he stamped it with some weird object.

"But sir!" said Tenten.

"I insist." said the man generously.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" she said as she ran out the door.

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle" sang the townsfolk once more. Aw, man! It wasn't over!

"Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because --- you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" Tenten said as she sang to the sheep as she sat near the water fountain. She wanted to laugh hysterically. This girl in the story was FREAKY!

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel" sang a woman from a beauty salon.

"But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us" sang the man inside the shop.

"She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!" sang the townsfolk all together. Tenten felt like going crazy! She hated this! 

_  
"I got it Gaston! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" said LeFou (_1)_ trying to stuck up to the man, Gaston. The weirdest man Tenten has probably ever seen. _

"I know." said Gaston proudly. "Selfish." Tenten muttered under her breath. She continued to walk, but still could hear what they said.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. ---  
And no girl, for that matter." said LeFou happily as he packed the goose Gaston shot into a brown sack.

"It's true, LeFou. And I've got  
my sights set on that one." said Gaston as Tenten felt him pointing at her. She felt shivers go up and down her spine. This was creepy. She continued walking.

"The inventor's daughter?" said LeFou a bit softer. She could still hear it though.

"She's the one - the lucky girl  
I'm going to marry." said Gaston proudly. 'Yeah, that's not really lucky' _Tenten thought. _

"But she's -" LeFou began before he was interrupted.

"The most beautiful girl in town" said Gaston loudly.

"I know, but -" said LeFou trying to say something.

"That makes her the best. And don't  
I deserve the best?" said Gaston a little softer but as though he was threatening LeFou. (1)

"Of course you do!" cried LeFou.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle" sang Gaston. Before Tenten could even gag, some girls began to sing.

"Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" sang the girls as one fainted. It kind of reminded Tenten of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Bonjour!" said a woman as Tenten felt Gaston catching up to her fast. She quickened her pace but still acted innocent.

"Pardon" replied Gaston to the woman.

"Good day" said Tenten to a pass byre.

"Mais oui!" said a woman. 'What the hell does that mean?' _thought Tenten. _

_  
"You call this bacon?" cried a woman. _

"What lovely grapes!" commented a man to a woman.

"Some cheese" some random person said.

"Ten yards!" cried another. This was getting weird.

"one pound" said a man.

'"scuse me!" cried Gaston trying to make his way over.

"I'll get the knife" said a baker.

"Please let me through!" Gaston sang/shouted.

"This bread -" said a woman.

"Those fish -" said another woman.

"it's stale!" cried another.

"they smell!" cried yet another woman.

"Madame's mistaken." said a man.  


"_Well, maybe so" said another. _

"Good morning! Oh, good morning!" sang a few people.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Tenten felt herself sing. 

_  
"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Gaston sang proudly. Tenten sighed. _

_  
"Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!" the people sang. AGAIN! This was getting on Tenten's nerves! _

"It's a pity and a sin" sang yet another woman.

"She doesn't quite fit in" said a man.

'"Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Be-" 

"_**SHUT UP! I KNOW, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID IT IN A FEW WORDS! SHUT UP AND JUST SAY 'she is weird' LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD DOES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE IT A SONG!! IT TOOK SO DAMN LONG TO GET THOUGH ALL OF THIS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" **__Tenten yelled frustrated at the crowd. There was a long silence. No one moved. _

RESTART!

_She woke up in a cheery mood. Happy that the day was starting. Before she could even move from where she lay, she knew something was wrong. She was never happy in the morning. _

"_CRAP!" she cried. She restarted! Noo!! _

"_This might take longer than I thought." Tenten said to herself as she got out of bed. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sakura's Dream**

_Sakura woke up in a daze. Everything felt very. Dizzy. She felt like she was spinning. She opened her eyes to see a yellow fish._

"_Aerial! Aerial! Wake up! Are you ok?" asked the yellow fish. She nodded. Not quite understanding what was going on. Then tried to get up. She felt dizzy and not right as she feel back down again. Wait…. A fish?! Talking to her?! Something was not right. She looked down at herself. What!? I'm a mermaid!? Again?! Wait.. Grandma Ruki said something about this.. She sighed. _

"_What happened?" she asked the fish. While the fish was explaining, she could get all of this into her head. It came at her way too fast._

"_When that shark was chasing you and you captured him in that thing on the boat, you fell and knock your head." the fish explained. Wait… she knew this before. Wasn't this the movie? Oh yeah. Grandma Ruki had explained everything. _

"_Let's just get out of here. We don't want another shark coming at us." Sakura said as she got up and slow swam with her tail. Getting used to the movements. When she realized she had to visit the seagull, she grabbed the bag the yellow fish held._

"_Come on! We have to go see what this stuff is!" said Sakura as she swam up to the surface. The yellow fish swam after her hesitantly. When they finally got to the surface, Sakura looked around spotting at bird perched on a rock. She swam over to him. _

"_Oh hi Aerial! What do you have today?" asked the bird. Sakura smiled._

"_Hi! We found some stuff by this boat on the south side of the kingdom." Sakura replied randomly. She didn't even know where that came from. _

"_Let's have a look." said the bird as Sakura lifted up the bag and dumped the stuff onto the rock. She picked up the fork first._

"_What is this?" she asked first looking at the fork oddly. She kind of laughed at herself mentally. She just loved this movie. So she knew everything there was to know about it._

"_This is a fork. I think you are suppose to brush your hair with it." said the bird as Sakura tried it out. She ran the tip of the fork threw her hair like a brush. She smiled. _

"_Thanks! What about this?" she asked picking up the pipe. It was brown and old. _

"_I think that is a '_thingamajig_'" said the bird. Sakura wanted to laugh again, but she kept up the act. _

"_How do I use it?" she asked the bird staring at the pipe oddly. _

"_You are suppose to use it as a bubble blower." said the seagull as Sakura tested that out as well. She put some water into the pipe and exhale air into the long tube that was sticking out of the main part of the pipe. Slowly, the pipe began to make bubbles._

"_Thank you!" she said happily. _

"_Hey, aren't you suppose to be at the royal banquet today?" asked the seagull._

"_Your right!!!!" Sakura said shocked as she began to gather the items into the bag and swam under the water. The yellow fish followed her down as they swam as fast as they could back to the palace. _

**(A/n: I'm getting WAY too lazy for these dreams. (Shrugs) Well, hopefully you will know what happens, right?)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**The next day**

Sakura opened her eyes as she yawned and stretched. When she did stretch, she hit her hand on something. She look up and realized….

She was still in the bath tube.

She was very pruney too. Which made her shriek. This immediately woke Ino up who was still on the bathroom floor. Both girls shrieked for a few seconds then looked at each other.

"I had the weirdest dream!" both said to each other in unison. They both laughed.

"You go first." said Ino. Sakura told her story. As Ino listened intently.

"I had the same dream! Well, not with the mermaid thing. But I was Repunzal! And I didn't know the story so I had to keep on restarting! IT WAS FUSTRATING!" said Ino. There was knock on the door.

"Ino! Sakura! We have to talk to you guys! Open up!" said Tenten. Ino got up and opened the door. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata came rushing in the room.

"Did you guys have those dreams?" asked Temari. Both Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Mine was weird!" said Ino.

"Mine was.. fun." said Sakura.

"Mine was annoying." grumbled Tenten.

"Mine was.. funny." said Hinata as she giggled.

"Mine was…….cute." said Temari. All the girls looked at her like she was nuts.

"Who are you and what have you done to Temari!" cried Ino as she shook the girl.

"Stop shaking me!!" Temari screamed.

"Uh. guys? I can't get up."

"Huh?" both Ino and Temari said looking at Sakura. She was very pruney. It was very funny. They all lifted her out of the tube. Thank god they all changed back so it was easier. Sakura could not just get up because she was so pruney. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Now what?" asked Hinata.

"Get ready for today, I guess." said Ino as she shrugged. They all began to get ready. Forgetting about Sakura.

"Guys! I can't move!!!" she shouted.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: I actually did get ONE review! (sobs)**

**Sakura: But thanks, contestershipper!**

**Sassy: If anyone has questions, please TELL ME! I know it seems confusing right now, but you will get it.. I hope. I will answer all of your questions ****J**

**Sakura: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ah! Author's note!

**Ah! My first author's note like ever:O**

**Sorry everybody… My stories will be going on hold until I figure out how to fix my computer… And finish a bunch of projects. But they are going to be very long updated chapters ******** "The Pond" has already getting to be a really, really big chapter and I hope you guys will like that. It's not really my computer it's more like my wireless internet connector is all screwed up until further notice. I promise you for nice, long chapters though. There will be some really great idea for my stories for it's next update which I am hoping will be soon but wish me luck trying to fix it! And I won't forget about the stories. It's not going to be too long. **

**Thank you all of you great reviewers and readers and I hope my connector turns out ok!**

**SassyOMG2282**


End file.
